General merchandising of items for sale via a network-based merchandising system is well-known. Many websites accessible via the Internet are operated as online stores or auctions. These websites enable users to purchase items that may be physical items (e.g., an article of clothing), electronic data items (e.g., a downloadable digital media product), or services to be rendered by an affiliated service provider. To facilitate potential transactions and thereby improve user experiences, some websites provide recommendations of items to users.